Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 2
Week 2 of Rob Vs. The PS2 Commenced on the 12th January 2015 and ended on the 17th January 2015. Midnight Club: Street Racing Midnight Club: Street Racing is the tenth episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Midnight Club: Street Racing, a racing game so old it actually has The Twin Towers (WTC) in it. This game came out in 2000 and is the first in the Midnight Club series. Midnight Club: Street Racing has you start off as a Cabbie in NYC who wants to drive fast, so he gets an Invite to join the club. Well, Rob tried to continue but the AI got stuck so he couldn't. Old games, Am I Right?" He completes the first two races, but is forced to not continue by the games AI crapping out. Need For Speed: Carbon Need For Speed: Carbon is the 11th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Need For Speed: Carbon, the annual release of the Need For Speed series in 2006. This one follows the plot of Need For Speed: Most Wanted, as you escape from Sgt. Cross and total your BMW M3 GTR. WHAT WAS THE POINT IN GETTING IT BACK? This game allows you to play with Crews that help you out during the race." He crashes the car and does the first tutorial race, then gets chased by the cops. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is the 12th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It was a PSP exclusive for a little bit, but in 2006 it got released on the PS2. This game, which is one of the Grand Theft Auto series has you play as Toni Cipriani, A Member of the Leone family who are trying to take over Liberty City. It's the same map as the one from Grand Theft Auto III, and infact this is a prequel to it. It does have bikes however, unlike that game." He completes the mission "Home Sweet Home" and then goes around killing people. OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast is the 13th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob races along the beach and to the goal, 5 areas away in OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast. No, you don't OutRun the police or anything, it's just you, your girlfriend and your Ferrari. Actually, the Ferrari might be rented anyway. This is an improved version of OutRun 2 on the Xbox and somehow an improvement on it's sequel/rerelease OutRun Online Arcade, as this features more modes. But that doesn't matter as Online Arcade has been removed from XBL/PSN due to licensing. That won't happen with physical copies!" He chooses Coast 2 Coast mode, going for Goal A. Tak: The Great JuJu Challenge Tak: The Great JuJu Challenge is the 14th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Tak: The Great JuJu Challenge, the 3rd game in the Tak series. Tak: The Great JuJu Challenge allows you to play as the Main Characters from the Nickelodeon Kids show "Tak and The Power Of JuJu", Tak & Lok. This 3D Platformer/Puzzle/Brawler is heaps of fun, for people of all ages." He completes the first level, with a few difficulties. (Jumping mainly) SSX On Tour SSX On Tour is the 15th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays his favourite SSX game, SSX On Tour. SSX On Tour features all your favourite SSX characters from SSX 3, but it's the fact that you can play as a Unicorn that is Rob's favourite feature. With an amazing free ride system and a long storyline, you'll have a lot of fun with this one." He decides to choose "Free Ride the Peak Day" which is Free Roam down the entire mountain.